


Doubt

by NoBacksies



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Budding Love, Hurt/Comfort, I'm crazy for this ship like honestly, M/M, summary sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBacksies/pseuds/NoBacksies
Summary: All wounds need time to heal. Or someone.





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> All wounds need time to heal. Or someone.
> 
>  
> 
> Forgive me for any mistakes. :)

"How are your wounds?" T'Challa asked the CIA agent concernedly.

Now that he mentioned it, Everett Ross couldn't help but wince in pain, but he tried his best to hide it.

"I've had worse." Ross said truthfully, but he's about to let out another wince.

The Wakandan ruler must have sensed his discomfort, so he stopped talking, putting the both of them in a comfortable silence.

They came across a grassy plain, and T'Challa decided to rest for a while from walking.

He sat on the green grass, which seems happy to provide the king its best comfort.

Everett decided to follow suit, and sat beside T'Challa.

"It's amazing here. Wakanda. Everything seems... so perfect." The agent suddenly started.

They pondered over what Ross said, while looking at the sunrise.

"I... I agree. Wakanda is ever-changing. It will seem to grow further as the years go by."

"Are you sure?" The agent asked T'Challa.

"About what?"

Their eyes met for a second, before the king turned away to look at the sunrise once more.

"Sharing all of... this." He said, as he motioned his hands to the vicinity. 

"Sharing all of Wakanda."

The monarch gave a thoughtful hum.

"Wakanda has been in the shadows for so long. Maybe, it is time. It is time to bring change to the whole world. To extend Wakanda's hands to help." T'Challa said in a regal manner.

This puts them in another comfortable silence.

The smell of the grass, and the overall peacefulness almost lulls the agent to sleep.

Everett can feel his eyelids get heavy.

"N'Jadaka has a point." T'Challa suddenly started.

The agent suddenly woke to full attention, and listened to T'Challa.

"That we must share this knowledge to the rest of the world, but I fear that his reasons are not of good intent." The ruler said in a somber tone.

"Imagine. If we hadn't chose to do action against his short rule, I couldn't even fathom how much damage would have been done!"

The agent was surprised at the sudden burst of emotion at the end.

"I feel like... I feel like a failure." T'Challa muttered weakly.

"I failed as a king. I couldn't even protect my people! Protect Wakanda!" 

Warm tears started to stream down T'Challa's face.

"No. You are not a failure." 

T'Challa suddenly looked at Everett, not expecting a reply.

The agent couldn't help but reach to gently wipe the king's tears with his thumbs.

T'Challa leaned into the comforting touch.

"You did not fail as a king. You gave your people hope. A new perspective to look at."

"You did not fail to protect. You're selfless, always ready to sacrifice everything to protect Wakanda."

Everett gently places his hand on top of T'Challa's.

"Tell me, is someone with those qualities a failure?" Everett said rhetorically, while offering a small smile.

T'Challa smiled back, and in lieu of an answer, intertwines their fingers together.

The morning sun acts as a witness.

**Author's Note:**

> Black Panther is absolutely amazing. I'd definitely watch it again, but I'm broke so...
> 
> (And this ship honestly gives me life so I gotta write about them, y'know?)
> 
> I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading! :D 
> 
> See you soon! <3


End file.
